


Unexpected

by DogDays2



Category: Barchie - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogDays2/pseuds/DogDays2
Summary: Archie and Betty despise one another. When Archies father passed away, FP adopted him as his own son. Suddenly, FP and Alice are getting married and Archie is forced to live with the coopers, along with Jughead. Living under the same roof might make you realise things?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1.   
  


_As Betty arose from her bed she felt lost and stressed. She picked up her phone and realised she got a text from jug. ~~‘Hey mind if u keep the music down, arch has a headache’~~  
_

_“of course he does” Betty rolled her eyes.  
She put her dressing gown on and headed downstairs. Betty saw a glimpse of FP and Alice in the kitchen, thinking she really wasn’t that hungry. She suddenly tripped on the stair and fell into a very familiar stranger. _

_“Omg watch where you’re going Cooper” he shouted. “I’m sorry I got distracted!” Betty said. “You should have been paying attention too Archie”_

_”oh I’m sorry cooper I just got a little distracted by our new parents” Archie pulled a disgusted look.  
_

_“They are not your parents” betty whispered. “Omg whatever it was a joke Cooper, Jesus” Archie headed back upstairs._

* * *

Alice called Betty from upstairs to remind her the time. “Betty! You are going to be late!”   
  


“I’m coming!” Betty rushed into Jugheads room. Jughead was still on his laptop typing away at the keyboard. “Jug, you coming?” Jugs lifted from his chair and walked over to Betty with a apologetic look on his face. “Sorry betts, really gotta finish this off for the serpents”. “Archie will drive you though” he said. Jughead placed a kiss on Betty’s lips and closed the door behind him.

Betty looked over and saw Archie glaring at her. “Aha I am not getting in a car with you, I’ll simply walk”. Archie scuffed. “Fine, don’t blame me if you’re an hour or two late for class”. Archie gave her a smirk look and headed out the door.   
  


* * *

“Mum! I need a lift!” Betty Shouted. “I don’t think so!” Echoed a voice.   
  


“I hate you sometimes!” Betty shouted back.   
  


“Oh I know!” Alice screamed. 


	2. Bit too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Archie still hate eachother lol ;)

Chapter 2.

  
Betty shuts the door and walks towards the car. “I’m only getting a lift because my mother won’t take me.” Betty murmurs. “Yeh I don’t give a damn, just get in the car if you’re coming.”

Betty is taken back by his words but not surprised. He’s always been a cold hearted douche.

The car ride is quiet and awkward, Betty hears a loud ringing noise and glances at Archie’s phone by her seat.

“Ugh can you check that for me I’m driving?” He asks. “Fine whatever.” Betty swipes up on Archie’s phone and reads a message - ~~_Hey babe, wanna be science partners? ;)_~~

“Um it was from Veronica and she was wondering if u wanted to be science partners” Betty replies.   
  


“Oh..ugh sure fine yeh” Archie replies back. There’s a another awkward silence.   
  


“So.. how long have you guys been going out?” Betty asks awkwardly.

Archie’s got his eye on the road turning the wheel and ignoring Betty's question.   
  
“Fine don’t talk to me..” Betty gives in.   
  


The pair finally arrive at school. Without interacting they would both agree that, that was the most awkward car ride they’ve ever experienced. 

Archie heads out of the car door and slams it shut. Betty head looks down at her phone and realised the time. 

_“_ Shit, I’m late!” She saids to herself. Betty pulls the car door open and hears a loud bang. 

Betty finds Archie lying on the ground with a bleeding cut on his head.   
  


”OMG! Archie..I um..I’m so sorry aha..ha are you ok??” A small smile is glazed over Betty's face. She’s secretly enjoying this.   
  


Betty takes Archie’s hand and pulls him up. “I’m sorry again..” she repeats.   
  


Archie let’s go of Betty's grasp and steps back. “Yeh I’m fine alright? Just leave it and leave me alone!” Archie shouts.   
  


Archie’s head starts bleeding and runs down. “Archie your head!” Betty concerned. 

Betty quickly leans over and places her hand on Archie’s head. 

_Her fingers linger a bit too long.  
  
_

Archie flinches by Betty’s touch. She let’s go. 

Wha..what the hell you doing?? I said I’m fine..got it Cooper? Just leave Alright?”

“I was just..seeing if you were -

Archie cuts her off. “I don’t care Cooper, I couldn’t give a damn about your hospitality, just leave me the hell alone and don’t worry alright!”   
  


Betty is yet again taken back by his words. Wtf was wrong with him? She was trying to help.   
  


Betty’s rage is filling up, how could anyone speak to her like that?   
  


Betty is frozen in her spot, her eyes start watering.

Suddenly, she takes a punch at Archie’s eye.   
  


“Wth is your problem?! Talking to me like that?? You know I actually felt bad for you for a second, too bad you were too much of a dick to realise.”   
  
Archie quickly jumps up, he has no words. Archie faces Betty ready to say something but Betty immediately cuts him off. 

“I know you hate me, I know you’re best pals with Jughead and I know you’re a complete dick! But, if you ever disrespect me like that again, you can forget us ever becoming friends.” A tear rolls down Betty’s cheek.

Archie only now realised how close Betty was to his face.   
  


Betty's eyes were glued to his. You could see the rage and hurt from her stained face. 

Before Archie could say anything. Betty steps back from his face and walks away. 

Archie feels defeated and hurt. Maybe he was too hard on her. He watches as Betty heads into school.

“Shit.” Archie saids to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYY!! I didn’t know people would actually be interested in this but thank you so much!!
> 
> If u do enjoy this chapter pls leave a comment so I can continue this:))

**Author's Note:**

> I got reallyyyy bored ✌🏻


End file.
